Mi amor macabro
by Lety DeathEvans
Summary: Maka, había quedado en verse con Soul Evans, un chico que conoció por internet, en una cafetería, pero algo inesperado pasa con ella. SXM, probablemente tenga lemon. Malísimo sumary
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Regresé a pasaron meses desde mi ausencia en Fanfic, perdón por haberme ausentado tanto :(, todo por cosas…si cosas…cosas de la vida… O_o retomaré todo, bien me voy directo a lo que voy a hacer, les traigo una nueva historia de Soul Eater, con SXM. Pero ojo, en este fic Soul será el malo de la película…no se enfaden conmigo se los suplico. Las dejo con Letito.**

_**¿Qué tal mis amores? Tanto tiempo, ya me muero por saber qué historia escribió mi jefa…ahahahaha, aunque que quiero saberlo ya…dudo de todo menos de que estoy dudando…O_O ¿desde cuándo me **_** volví filósofa? Ayayayayay. Ya mejor leerlo xD.**

* * *

**Un tema para este fic:**

_Why can't you understand__  
__We've got a crisis on our hands__  
__Can't rely on a second chance__  
__This time we're on our own__  
__Click your heels, you're never coming home__  
__Click your heels, you're never coming home_

_**We´re not in kansas anymore-Courage my Love**_

* * *

¿Mi amor macabro?

Ese día pensé que sería el mejor de todos, pero al parecer estaba equivocada…absolutamente equivocada, desde hace ya un buen tiempo que comencé a chatear con él desde mi cuenta de Facebook, era un chico tan atractivo, su cabello color blanco con estilo rebelde, sus ojos color vino y una dentadura filosa, ese chico me dejaba sin aliento ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se trataba de alguien tan…tan perverso?

Comencé a entablar una conversación con él por medio del chat, le decía todo sobre mi vida, mis intereses, él hacía lo mismo, con el tiempo comencé a darle confianza, y más confianza. A diferencia de otros sujetos con los que chateaba éste chico no me pedía que le enviara fotos o cosas por el estilo, eso me gustaba ¿quieren saber su nombre? Era Soul Evans, siempre me hablaba que le apasionaba el piano y la música, por lo que me desató interés y curiosidad en su vida. Un día antes de que presenciara el horror, él me pidió para que nos veamos y yo no me negué, tenía la oportunidad de conocer a un chico "distinto" a los demás, me pasó la dirección en donde nos encontraríamos y el horario, recuerdo que era a las 16:30 en la cafetería del Shibusen y un día martes, para mi poca suerte sería martes 13, pero eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Me fui a dormir y mientras estaba acostada en mi cama no dejaba de pensar en él, las horas pasaron, me desperté, era el gran día, estaba feliz, me bañé, me vestí, desayuné, pero el encuentro sería en la tarde, finalmente ésta cayó, partí rumbo a esa cafetería para poder verlo, llegué al bar caminé en unas mesas y pude contemplar a una cabellera blanca y unos ojos color rubí, el notó mi presencia se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y me saludó besándome en la mano para después ofrecerme la silla como todo un buen caballero.

—Buenas tardes Maka Albarn. —me habló formalmente, ese muchacho tan…guapo. No pude evitar quedarme embobada con su caballerosidad y su belleza.

—Soul Evans? —pregunté tontamente y tal vez en mis mejillas se notaba un sonrojo.

—El mismo—respondió él sonriendo mostrando esos dientes, quedé embobada, no pude evitarlo.

Los dos tomamos asiento y él me empezó a hablar.

—Te vez más hermosa en persona que por internet—enfatizó enérgicamente.

—G-gra-gracias—parecía una estúpida y a la vez me sentía ridícula.

Me siento tan inútil cuando se trata de casos de citas, pero ya me encontraba allí y no tenía razón alguna para irme y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

El mesero vino a tomarnos la orden, y él había pedido una taza de café para ambos y se había ofrecido a pagarme el pedido, aunque le insistí en que yo pagaría lo mío él se negó y yo…no tuve más opción que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Y bien Maka cuéntame con más profundidad sobre tu vida—Soul me hablaba de una simpática manera, realmente parecía ser una buena persona.

—Ah…bueno…yo…—al principio no dejaba de tartamudear, pero mientras los minutos corrían comencé a tomar confianza, y me relajé. Este chico era mayor que yo, él tenía 22 años y yo 19, bueno eso es lo que me dijo cuándo chateábamos.

Terminé y mi café al parecer ese muchacho albino se lo tomó en tan solo 3 segundos porque mientras hablábamos, noté que su tasa estaba vacía. Ya había pasados como 2 horas desde que nos encontramos en esa cafetería, ya eran como las 18:30 y como era invierno el sol se ocultaba temprano, le dije que me tenía que ir; él ya había pagado lo que tomamos hace un largo rato.

—Soul ya me tengo que ir, es tarde. —le dije mencioné cogiendo mi bolso para irme.

—Oh no importa Maka ¿nos encontraremos de nuevo? ¿Cierto? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa característica.

—Por supuesto—le guiñé el ojo y me despedí de él.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando por un sendero en el que no paseaba nadie, pero por unos momentos me daba la impresión de que alguien me seguía, la cual di media vuelta para ver de qué se trataba por un par de veces pero no había nadie, solo unos cuantos basureros. Suspiré y proseguí, no me di cuenta de nada hasta que sentí un brazo rodear mi cuello y una mano con un pañuelo cubriendo mi boca y mi nariz, los segundos corrían y yo intentaba desesperadamente poder zafarme de ese brazo y ese pañuelo pero era inútil, de pronto comencé a debilitarme y de la nada me quedé inmóvil, todo se volvió oscuro…_me había desmayado._

No recordé más nada en ese entonces, después de un tiempo desperté en una especie de cuartel secreto, pero amarrada y colgada, mis dos manos estaban atadas de manera muy ajustada y sentía cómo me marcaba esa soga ¿Qué diablos me pasó? Fue lo que mi cabeza se preguntaba seguidamente, ya no pude más, comencé a llorar suplicando que me dejaran libre, pero no había caso, no había nadie ahí. De pronto contemplé una puerta abrirse lentamente, cuando vi de quién se trataba, mis ojos se pusieron como platos, estaban bien abiertos…era ¿Soul Evans? ¿Él me había secuestrado? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Hola estúpida, fuiste el blanco de mi plan—me dijo con su sonrisa filosa, acercándose a mí…y con una navaja en su mano.

Jamás había estado tan asustada como en ese momento.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

_**Mi jefa me dejó hecha piedra ¿Soul es malo? ¿Cómo pudo secuestrar a Maka? ¡Pobrecita! Me muero por saber qué le pasará, me asustó la última parte ¿Qué le hará? Uhuhuhu. Lety por favor hablá!**_

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de este fic? Perdón por la personalidad malévola que le di a Soul, tal vez estoy siendo cruel ¿eh? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo del fic.**

**Probablemente lo actualice el sábado de la semana que viene U_U tengo cosas que hacer.**

**¡Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, tuve una aparición milagrosa después de estar casi un año desaparecida de acá, decidí retomar para finalizar este fic, y no defraudarlas, ok perdón U_U. Letito!**

_**Lety volvimos, estamos re mal paradas, bueno bueno, presento el último capítulo. **__**Disfruten.**_

_I just need some breathing room__  
__I just need to be away from you__  
__I just need some breathing room__  
__I just need to be away from you_

_Breathing Room-Courage My Love._

Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer mi cara a la vez que miraba el frío en los ojos de ese chico que conocí en la cafetería del Shibusen con esa navaja en su mano, intenté desesperadamente poder zafar mis manos de la maldita soga pero no había caso, en un momento Soul dio un paso rápido y me hirió en el rostro y en mi muñeca derecha, me quejé de dolor, mi cara y mi muñeca estaban sangrando, él solo hizo caso omiso a mis quejidos y cortó la cuerda que me colgaba tirándome al suelo. Yo no paraba de llorar, le suplicaba que me dejara ir pero lo que recibí fue un violento puntapié en mis costillas, grité de dolor, Soul me estaba lastimando.

— ¡Demonios idiota! ¿Así tratas a las mujeres? —le grité con lágrimas llenas de furia.

Me golpeó de nuevo con su pie pero esta vez en mi estómago, perdí la respiración por dos minutos que parecían una eternidad, mi boca un poco ensangrentada comenzó a abrirse demasiado con tal de conseguir algo de aire.

— ¡Tú te callas! Estás bajo mi dominio, así que no te vas a escapar de mí fácilmente. —me respondió sonriéndome filosamente.

Ya no podía más, en un determinado momento mi llanto se intensificó, no tenía oportunidad de secar mi rostro, pues mis manos todavía seguían atadas. Soul sonrió un poco e inesperadamente como acción siguiente apuñaló mi pierna derecha, creí que mis pupilas se agrandaron al sentir la punzada que se conectaba hacia mi pecho, como si gozara de mi sufrimiento él empezó a lastimar mis piernas seguidamente con su navaja una y otra y otra y otra vez, ignorando mi dolor, lo que me pasaba a mí, todas mis lágrimas, el vacío de mi alma era lo que menos le interesaba a este sádico…casi nada.

Era más que obvió que necesitaba atención médica urgente, mis piernas desangraban mucho, si no me atendían, tenía la posibilidad de morir desangrando.

—_No quiero morir._ —Susurré designada, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya quién me miraba con burla y desinterés.

Recibí un puñetazo en mi nariz, que dolor tan insoportable y violento, mis fosas derramaban un hilo rojo de sangre, seguidamente me abofeteó el rostro para luego estirar mis cabellos y arrastrarme por el suelo llevándome a un extraño lugar, me quejaba de dolor desesperadamente, me estiraba con fuerza que hasta perdí unos dos mechones de pelos. No paraba de gritar, quería pedir ayuda, pero al parecer nadie escuchaba mis gritos de socorro desde afuera, me encerró en una especie de sala de emergencias porque había cosas de medicina en el lugar.

Me confundí por un momento comencé a creer que Soul no me quería muerta, tenía intenciones de lastimarme pero al parecer no de matarme…todavía. Envolvió mis piernas lastimadas con vendas para detener el sangrado.

—Lástima que esas hermosas y tentadoras piernas que tienes van a quedar llenas de cicatrices—Me dijo con tono de burla y con su sonrisa de tiburón blanco. Levanté mi mirada hacia él llena de furia, rencor, odio...

— ¡Qué diablos quieres de mí! ¡Qué te hice para que me dañaras tan ferozmente! —El grito me había salido del alma.

Él rió nuevamente.

—Esto que te hice es un poroto comparado con lo que le hice a otras mujeres y con lo que podría hacerte a ti.

Mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa ¿A caso yo no era su única víctima? ¿Ya había torturado a unas varias?

—Querida Maka, verás soy un asesino, mato a mujeres que conozco por internet y también a hombres, pero en menor medida, ya que provengo de una familia que son músicos y a la vez asesinos. Me divierto más cuando mis víctimas son chicas, aunque no abusé sexualmente de ninguna…hasta ahora.

—O sea que me hice ciberamiga de un asesino? —Pregunté nerviosa, mi pregunta era bastante obvia pero era lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Jajaja, sí que eres tonta ¿Qué no razonas? Eres la víctima más hermosa que me ha tocado—Me dijo acariciándome mi rostro para luego poner su dedo índice sobre mis labios—Tranquila, no te voy a matar—Me susurró—pero sí…voy a hacerte mía… ¡Ya mismo!

Una ola de nervios recorrió mi cuerpo, pude sentir un intenso escalofrío, por instinto propio me levanté violentamente como pude, aún con mis manos amarradas, Soul tomó uno de mis pies pero le pateé el rostro, salí de esa sala mientras corría por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente la forma de quitarme la maldita soga que ataba mis dos manos. Llegué a una especie de cochera llena autos viejo, y pude notar una sierra, que estaba sujetada en una palanca, sin pensarlo dos veces corté la cuerda liberando mis muñecas marcadas. Pero aun así todavía no estaba fuera peligro Soul andaba suelto y buscándome.

Me escondí debajo de uno de los autos, pude percibir sus pasos.

—Puedes esconderte todo lo que quieras, puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a poder salir de este lugar, estás bajo mi dominio Maka, te voy a encontrar y vas a ser mía, solo mía.

Traté de cerrar mis ojos y disimular un poco mi respiración para que ese energúmeno no se diera cuenta que estaba debajo de uno de los coches, sus pasos avanzaron hasta que se detuvieron justo en frente del vehículo donde me escondí. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrir mi boca con mis manos y rogar que no se agachara, pero lamentablemente agacharse fue lo que hizo treinta segundos después.

—Oh, acá estás pelotuda— volvió a mostrar su dentadura de tiburón para luego estirar mi cabello brutalmente, nuevamente perdí varios mechones.

Yo intentaba torpemente liberarme de Soul pero era inútil.

— ¡Quédate quieta estúpida!

— ¡Por favor déjame ir, te lo suplico!

—Ay Maka que dulce eres, pero lastimosamente vas a estar bajo mi control de ahora en adelante ¡Quieras o no!

—Entonces mátame, primero muerta antes que estar contigo ¡Maldita sea Soul! ¡Déjame! —forcejeamos un buen rato, hasta que él me dio un rodillazo en el estómago, caí al piso debilitada y sin respiración alguna.

—Maka creo que fui muy claro, dije que no iba a matarte pero sí de que vas a ser mía y ahora mismo lo voy a cumplir— Me cargó y me llevó nuevamente al lugar donde me tenía colgada, el lugar donde ahora comenzaría el verdadero sufrimiento.

Me acostó en el piso, quitó mi chaqueta, tapó mi boca con una cinta negra, volvió a atar mis manos de manera ajustada con una piola que se encontraba sujetada a un cilindro de acero…y comenzó a jugar con mi cuerpo.

Abrió mis piernas todas lastimadas por las heridas que me hizo con su navaja y se posicionó en medio de ellas, rompió mi blusa para dejar a la vista mi sostén que para mi mala suerte no tenía breteles así que Soul pudo deshacerse de la prenda interior con facilidad. Comenzó a besar mi estómago realizando un camino de besos feroces desde mi ombligo hasta la parte central de mi pecho, en su trayecto dejaba gotas de su saliva. Como no podía pedirle en vano que se detuviera porque mi boca estaba tapada, comencé a mover mi cuerpo para incomodarlo y que me dejase de acosar pero no tuve resultados, lo único que recibí fue un puñetazo en mi ojo izquierdo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a hacer más presencia. Soul comenzó a besar y morder mi cuello con mucha ferocidad, luego decidió bajar hacia mis pechos.

—Los tienes muy pequeños, pero no importa, están perfectos para mí— Noté su lujuriosa mirada con su sonrisa de tiburón que me intimidó de golpe, acerté cuando supuse que los iba a morder.

Comenzó a succionar uno de mis pechos mientras que pellizcaba el otro, sus afilados dientes mordían mi frágil pezón mientras que mis ojos despedían lágrimas con fuerza por las mordidas que recibía, luego mordisqueó el que faltaba con igual brutalidad que el anterior.

Cuando terminó de succionar mis pechos él se quita su chaqueta y su remera dejando a la vista su torso admiradoramente musculoso con una cicatriz en el centro.

—Esta cicatriz me la había hecho una chica más ingenua que tú, pero un amigo mío se hizo cargo de ella—Me volvió a sonreír filosamente ¿Tenía otros compañeros femicidas como él? —No la mató, pero le hizo exactamente lo que yo voy a hacer contigo—Me lo decía mientras lentamente me despojaba de mi falda y mis bragas dejándome completamente desnuda.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, me sentía destrozada, este hecho me iba a dejar marcada de por vida, lloré y lloré, no podía hacer nada, si me resistía iba a golpearme nuevamente, jamás en la vida me había sentido tan mal, tan destruida, tan perdida con muchísimo miedo. Más humillante y vergonzoso que esto no había.

—Este preciado tesoro va a ser mío.

El muy sádico comenzó a deslizar su lengua por mis piernas, lentamente, primero una y luego la otra elevándola hasta llegar a mi intimidad, fue en ese entonces que comenzó a practicarme un oral, creo que suspiré con leve placer, pues mi boca estaba tapada…debo admitir que se sintió bien, lo sentí rozar su lengua por mi clítoris una vez que me despojó por completo de vestimenta dejándome completamente desnuda y pues tuve que reconocer que fue placentero. Minutos después Soul se quita sus pantalones junto con sus boxers revelando su erección.

— ¿Estás lista Maka? —parecía estar burlándose de mí con una sonrisa macabra.

Yo ya no pude más, me rendí, con mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, con mis lágrimas derramándose violentamente y sin posibilidad de hablar tuve que asumir lo que estaba pasando. De pronto sentí algo duro y caliente entrar en mí salvajemente, yo torpemente trataba de contener mis quejidos de dolor, me estaba lastimando…me estaba violando pero él gemía de placer.

—Tu vientre… es puro… Maka—tenía una cara de desquiciado, comenzó a moverse muy rápidamente entrando y saliendo de mí por lo que me hería cada vez más y más. Yo lloraba, me estaba muriendo en vida.

Soul comenzó a acariciar mis piernas mientras que me penetraba violentamente ignorando mi dolor. A medida que seguía el ritmo de sus embestidas, él iba levantando mis heridas piernas para acomodarlas en sus hombros a la vez que acomodaba su cuerpo con el mío para que mi intimidad quedara encima de su pubis y sus piernas en cuclillas debajo de mi espalda disimulando una extraña posición. Pasado unos minutos él paró conteniendo su respiración pero después sin cambiar de posición comenzó a introducir su miembro en mi entrada trasera, no le bastó con quitarme mi virginidad vaginal, le faltaba mi virginidad anal. Con la misma violencia comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus penetraciones hasta que se cansara. Tanto él y yo estábamos quedándonos manchados de su líquido blanco que salía de aquel órgano que colgaba entre sus piernas y que descaradamente entraba en mi aparato reproductor para torturarme. No hubo parte de mi cuerpo que no haya tocado, lamió y algunas veces mordió mis piernas, mi intimidad, mi estómago, mis pechos, mi cuello, mis brazos, incluso introdujo su lengua en mis dos oídos. Jamás pensé que iba a perder mi virginidad de esta manera, jamás, fue como si un rayo me partiera en varias parte de la peor manera posible.

Recuerdo que ese día me violó varias veces y en mil maneras, hasta el cansancio. De mis caderas para abajo estaba manchada de blanco y de sangre, debido a lo brutal que fue Soul conmigo. Aquel chico de cabellos blancos se vistió, me soltó y me tiró una toalla.

—Te la doy para que te cubras, ahora me tengo que ir en busca de más idiotas como tú. —sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón, cuando los vi, miré mis brazos, estaban heridos por las brutales mordidas que recibí. Abrió la puerta y me dejó encerrada toda lastimada, desnuda y violada. Lloré con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, necesitaba desahogarme. Vi mi ropa, por suerte había roto mi blusa, me vestí, cubrí mi cuerpo con mi chaqueta para no pasar frió, decidí buscar una salida.

Finalmente encontré una ventana que daba al exterior en una habitación bien oculta al fondo del paradero, rompí el vidrio y salí disparando de ese lugar de horror. Sin dudarlo lo primero que hice fue ir a la policía, para denunciar lo que me hizo y así salvar a otras chicas que serían sus próximas víctimas, mi condición corporal eran pruebas también tuve que ir a buscar mi computadora de mi apartamento para que revisaran los datos, Durante tres meses tuve que ir a una psicóloga para tratar de superar aquel episodio.

Por las noches no evito llorar, e incluso me siento preocupada, Soul estaba prófugo y no se sabe nada de él, yo no puedo dormir tranquila, tengo miedo de él, de que me encuentre, de que me vuelva a violar, pero también me duele, me duele porque creí que él sería el mejor chico que conocí, de que al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien especial.

Pero mi vida se destrozó y no volvería a ser la misma, desde que viví esa historia macabra con Soul.

_**Letito:**_

_**Pobre Maka, ojalá que haya superado lo que le pasó, Soul es un cerdo, como pudo hacerle eso, la verdad me asusta que esté prófugo O_o Lety andas mal, discúlpame jefa pero nos ausentamos por un año ¿viste?**_

**Bueno eso fue todo, perdón por el forzado final que tuvo, me volví a presentar acá después de casi un año de estar ausente en esta página. Bueno denme ayuda psicológica, porque a veces con el tiempo dejo de lado mis cosas T_T.**

**En fin, bye mis amores.**


End file.
